Adopted Love: LeadXTera's pups
This are pups that were created and owned by Zumarocks3390, SmokythePolicePup, and Mystic Eevee and these are third generation pups. After dating for a while Tera, and Lead decided to have pups, but before rushing things they went to the animal shelter while Tera was a few months pregnant, and adopted a pup named Graphite and a couple months later had three pups to bring their family to four pups and six members all together. As they had two girls and a boy named, Liz, Jayde, Orestes. Graphite: A brown furred Pitbull/Terrier mixed with a white streak on his muzzle, and a white streak running down his belly and at the bottoms of his paws while his paws are brown. He has light green eyes. Liz: A Black, Brown and Tan colored Doberman/Husky mixed pup with perked ears and light blue eyes. She has her mom's brown fur patch that almost covers her left eye and she has a pink collar given to her by her mom and has four white socks on her paws. Jayde: A Brown and Tan colored Doberman/Husky mixed pup with semi-perked ears and green eyes a little darker the Graphite's. She has her father's build in body side, but has her mother's Golden socks on her paws and she wears a navy blue collar. Orestes: A Black furred Doberman/Husky pup, but unlike his sisters he has a really light tan color on his muzzle, underbelly, and behind his legs. Like his sister Jayde he has his father's built, but his mother's light blue eyes. He has four brown socks on his paws and wears a spare Orange Collar that his mom had on her. Graphite: A very quiet pup, but a sweet guy none the less. He likes to play with his younger brother, and sisters, but since he was adopted he feels out of place in the family sometime just like Lead was with his family. Liz: A very energetic pup, and loves to explore, run and play and will normally drives her parents crazy, and have to corrected her more times than not, but she has a big heart and is a very likeable pup to be around. Jayde: A wild pup always getting into things and causing problems kind of how her uncle BJ was when he was younger, but she has knowledge about what's right and wrong but will sometimes easily forget that knowledge and act like the wild child she truly is. Constant correction from either Tera and/or Lead is needed. Orestes: He is the most protective pup of the group. And will constantly hang around Jayde and Graphite whenever Liz is off exploring or driving their parents nuts and will protect them at all costs, but since Jayde is the wild child he and Graphite are assigned to watch out for her well-being the most. Graphite is a daddy's pup like Lead was Orestes is a mommy pup since Tera and Lead have to keep correcting Jayde Liz will basically tire anyone out no matter if it's her mom, dad, aunts, uncles, Grandparents, or cousins since she's very energetic and loves to play Basic correction methods for when Jayde acts up are: Leashing, Stern talking to, and occasional groundings. Whenever Graphite is upset or needs help with something, he usually goes to his grandpa Diesel and grandma Macy or his Uncle Tyrone and Aunt Shelby for advice. Tera: Mom Lead: Dad BJ: Uncle DJ: Uncle Jay: Uncle Tori: Aunt Danny: Grandfather Victoria: Grandmother Diesel: Grandfather Macy: Grandmother Tyrone: Uncle Shelby: Aunt Nova: Aunt Roman: Uncle By Us: Coming Soon By Others: Coming Soon